kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Chapter 14
Continued From Volume 15 Bonus... is the 14th bonus chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary After Kyou Kai overpowered Rei and Shiki, they are now sitting down to talk. Rei says that Kyou Kai has some nerve. Just casually living in the outside world despite losing the ritual. By saying this Kyou Kai doesn't know what to say. They then continue by telling that she brought disgrace to their Clan Shiyuu. Not to mention... She then asks if she has done it with a man yet. Perverted things she means. They find it funny when Kyou Kai starts to turn red. They tell that she must have done some incredible thing. Kyou Kai however calls her an idiot. She takes out her sword and smacks them in their face. Suddenly an old lady arrives and asks if that is Kyou Kai she sees. She tells that it has been a while. After some talking, the old lady tells that it is as she thought. It's difficult to chase someone across states just by yourself. Kyou Kai agrees. However the old lady tells that she can't give aid to someone who betrayed their clan. She tells that she should find someone else. A few days ago, someone in their village was recruited to become an official. If it's that person, they might be able to assist her in tracking down the current Shiyuu. Kyou Kai asks her to let her meet that person. The old lady says that she don't mind, but she asks to wait three years before killing the current Shiyuu. Kyou Kai asks for why as the lady responds that if she were to die, there would be another ritual. When that time comes, Rei and Shiki will be their Kyou tribe representatives. It's true that those two have talent. However they're still children. It's too early for them to take the ritual. If they attend, there is no question they will be killed. Kyou Kai tells that if that is the case then she asks that they shouldn't stop with this foolish tradition completely. Rei and Shiki asks the old lady to quit saying needless things. There is no way the two of them will lose. Even if the ritual were to happen tomorrow, they would welcome it. Besides, Kyou Kai isn't the only one who find Kyou Shou's death unforgivable. They tell her to go ahead and kill that Yuu tribe bitch as soon as possible. They also say that they're are the same as she and her sister used to be. They say that they're prepared to die at any time. They ask to tell them one thing. What the outside world is like. Kyou Kai is silent for a few minutes. The she tells that she has spent a lot of time thinking about that question too. She does affirm that it's not that bad a place. Rei and Shiki conclude that she definitely did it with a man, however, Kyou Kai vehemently states that she didn't. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyou Kai *Shiki *Rei Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Bonus chapter was added in chapter 173. *This chapter continues from previous bonus chapter. *Kyou Kai meets with an old lady. *The old lady asks Kyou Kai to wait for three years to kill the current Shiyuu. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Bonus Chapters